


Fingering in the Shower

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve whines as soon as Sam slides to his knees.





	Fingering in the Shower

Steve whines as soon as Sam slides to his knees, and lets his head fall back against the shower wall with a sigh. Steve hooks his leg over Sam’s shoulder and gasps, shuddering when Sam’s thumb first presses against his clit.

Steve forces his eyes open to watch Sam kiss the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, and Sam’s smiling brown eyes flicker up to him as his fingers tease lightly over Steve’s folds. Steve sucks in a breath as heat throbs between his legs and he knows he’s grown wetter. 

“Sam,” He moans, finally letting his eyes close, “Please.”

Steve jolts when Sam’s finger plays in his slick before sliding inside of him, Sam rubbing his clit with the lightest, teasing pressure imaginable. Steve’s breath leaves him on a gasp as Sam’s finger curls inside him, stroking his insides and making his knees grow weak. 

“Please, Sam, another.” Steve pants, squeezing Sam’s wet, slippery shoulder. 

Sam hums and complies, slipping another finger into him and bringing the length of his thumb against Steve’s labia, rubbing against the wet folds of flesh and pressing the pad of his thumb harder into Steve’s clit. Gasping, Steve arches into his hand, grinding himself down hard against the stretch of Sam’s two fingers and whimpering when Sam starts to scissor them. 

“Ah, fuck. Yes.” Steve breathes, moving his hands to hold the back of Sam’s head. 

Sam’s fingers delve into him deeper and Sam’s tongue joins his ministrations, lapping hot and wet over Steve’s swollen clit. Steve squeezes his eyes shut as his hips jolt, and he cries out, his leg trembling from where it rests over Sam’s shoulder. 

“I wanna come on your cock, Sam, please. Please fuck me.” Steve whispers. 

Sam shakes his head from between his thighs, “No, baby, just like this. Only this.”

Steve whines and curses again when Sam’s fingers finally stretch and find that tingling spot inside him. Sam strokes it mercilessly and Steve gasps as heat starts to build in his core. 

“Y-yes, I’m so close, Sam, please.” Steve whimpers, clenching around Sam’s fingers. 

Sam bites hard at Steve’s thigh, and Steve moans out his name as he comes, shaking around Sam’s fingers as they push into him, pulling him through it until his knees are weak and his head light. 

Steve groans and slips his leg off of Sam’s shoulder before pulling his boyfriend to his feet and kissing him. 


End file.
